


Team Building

by MitzvahRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Episode: s01e048 Fantasia, Friendship, Gen, Just a teaser right now..., Post Fantasia, Post episode 74, Sorry!, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: ***TEASER***A mysterious, dark force has engulfed a small town and every night nightmares plague all of the citizens. Except, there is something off about these dreams…Oh, and the Guildmaster sends Team Natsu and The Thunder Legion on a “group bonding mission."Well, this can't possibly go wrong!





	

It was nearly closing time at the Fairy Tail guild, night having long since fallen and the last of its drunken members having hopefully stumbled home by now. The sole barmaid left in the guildhall was busy rhythmically scrubbing a glass in her hands. She didn't seem to realize the building was nearly empty. She was simply going through the routine, mind clearly on other things.

“What is the matter, my child?”

Blinking owlishly, the barmaid—Mirajane—looked up, glancing to the side where her Guildmaster was sitting cross-legged on the counter. Absently, she wondered when he had gotten there. “Oh? Nothing’s the matter, Master.” A brilliant smile, “Why do you ask?”

Taking a quick swig from his swiftly depleting mug, Master Makarov chuckled. “No reason, child, you've just been cleaning the same cup for the past five minutes.”

Another blink as Mirajane blushed faintly, quickly placing the sparkling glass onto the countertop. “Oh my, have I?” An embarrassed giggle as the takeover mage automatically reached for something else to clean.

He chuckled again while glancing towards her. “Now, will you tell me what's been on your mind before I go and pass out?” The clearly tipsy Guildmaster said with surprising (or maybe not, if you know him) clarity.

Mirajane gave him a sheepish smile. “Oh, it's nothing really, Master.” He coughed, frowning slightly as he gestured for her to continue with his mug, drops of beer sloshing over the side, much to his own annoyance. Mirajane simply sighed, quickly mopping up the spill before she continued. “Well… To be honest, I've been worried about the Raijinshuu.”

Master Makarov turned fully to look at her, leaning against his adorable pink smiley face staff as he did so. “The Thunder Legion?”

“Yes, it’s just…” She sighed again, gently placing the beer mug she had started polishing onto the bar top. Wringing the cloth in her hands, she sent the Guildmaster a sorrowful look. “Well, ever since Fantasia the three of them have been so distant, more so than usual! While it’s true that they have been taking a more active role in the guild, it also seems like they’ve been—”

“Distancing themselves?” Makarov interrupted her. At her confirmation he himself sighed heavily, closing his eyes with a slow nod. “Yes, I’ve noticed their behavior too… True, Fantasia is likely the main cause for it, but I doubt banishing Laxus helped.” He gave an ironic chuckle. “I’m not sure who feels worse about it—me, or them.”

Suddenly frowning, Mirajane leaned a little closer to her Guildmaster. “Don’t blame yourself for what Laxus did, Master! It was his own foolish actions that led to that; you made the right decision—”

The white-haired mage stopped mid-sentence when the elderly man held up his hand. “Hush, child. I understand that,” he gave her a pointed look. “He knows what his decisions entitle, just as I do my own.”

Continuing to wring the cloth clutched in her pale hands, Mirajane sighed yet again, bowing her head slightly in apology. “I know, Master. I just don’t want you to beat yourself up over it anymore.”

He chuckled, ever grateful for his children and their ceaseless compassion towards others. “Thank you, my dear, but weren't we talking about the Thunder Legion, not my personal problems?”

Blinking a couple times, Mirajane giggled, back to being in high spirits already. “Oh, right, I'm sorry Master.” She paused, looking down at him with a somewhat hesitant expression. “I just… Master, I want to help them, but I don't know how!”

Master Makarov took a final swig from his mug before placing it onto the countertop. A twinkle in his eye, he leaned in towards the takeover mage. “Oh, don't worry, my dear. I think I might have an idea on what to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, what d'ya think of the idea? I see teams splitting up all the time and doing this, but I haven't found all too many where Team Natsu and The Thunder Legion get stuck together, lol.
> 
> Anyways, just wanna know if you guys want me to continue this. Can't promise anything, but still worth putting out instead of just letting it gather dust on my laptop. Oh, and if you guys want I can post another teaser. This one would basically be a scene focused on Bickslow and Lucy being trapped. Together. Yep. So... fun! XD


End file.
